Return of Pan
by HeidiLK
Summary: The residents of Storybrooke are shocked to learn that Peter Pan is still alive and he wants Henry to rewrite his story. The entire crew will need to band together to protect Henry and ensure that Pan is stopped once and for all. *Set after Henry becomes the author but before Emma becomes the new Dark One. And assuming Henry didn't break the Author's Pen*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma Swan stood up and pushed her arms through the sleeves of her leather jacket. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and tugged on the zipper of her jacket.

"Ready to go, kid?" she asked the young, brown-headed teen beside her.

Henry climbed out of the booth and stood beside his birth mother. "Yeah." He linked his arm through Emma's and they headed for the door. "Thanks for dinner, Granny," Henry called to the gray-headed, stocky woman behind the diner counter.

"Anytime, Henry," Granny waved. "See ya, Emma."

Emma grinned and opened the front door. She and Henry walked outside into the warm afternoon sun. They stepped out onto the sidewalk and headed for their home.

"Mom…" Henry said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss, Hook?"

Emma sighed longingly. A month ago, Emma's boyfriend, Killian Jones—or "Hook"—mysteriously disappeared. There had been a frantic search for the pirate but no one found him. Emma presumed him dead and was taking her loss hard.

Emma turned and looked at Henry. "Killian was a good guy, Henry."

"I know," Henry agreed. "And he made you happy. You loved him, didn't you?"

Emma blinked back tears, "I did…I did…"

In the distance, Henry spotted a teen girl slowly walking. She was stumbling and swaying from side to side. The girl had short, dirty-blonde hair and was thin and dressed in worn clothing.

"Mom…" Henry pointed. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I don't know..." Emma quickened her pace and called to the girl. "Hey! Are you alright?"

The girl turned around and looked at Emma and Henry. Suddenly, she tipped over and fell flat on her face.

"What the…?!" Emma ran forward and bent down in front of the girl. "Hey…hey are you okay?"

Henry squatted down beside Emma. "Is she unconscious?"

Emma leaned back on her heels. "Yeah…she must be pretty sick."

"Well, let's take her home then!" Henry exclaimed.

"Home? With us?"

"Our house is closest; c'mon!" Henry reached down to roll the girl over.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'll carry her, you get the doors." Emma and Henry carefully rolled the girl over and Emma scooped her up. Emma stood up and walked down the rest of the sidewalk to the Charming household. Henry ran ahead to open the door. Henry threw the door open and ran inside.

"Grandpa! Grandma! Come quick!"

Emma stepped inside and kicked the door shut with her foot.

Black-haired Snow and brown-haired David were sitting in the kitchen when Henry entered the house. They jumped up in alarm when they saw the unconscious girl in Emma's arms.

"Emma! What happened?" Snow cried.

"Who is that?" David asked.

"Not sure," Emma said. She hurried across the room and laid the girl down on the king-size bed.

"Mom and I saw her when we came home from Granny's," Henry said. "She was walking down the sidewalk and she was stumbling and then she fell over."

Snow went to the closet. "I'll get some blankets."

David went back to the kitchen, "I'll get her some water."

"Henry, why don't you go finish your homework?" Emma suggested.

Henry stared at his mother in shock that she could expect him to work on homework now, after they found this mysterious girl. Emma gave Henry a pointed look that forced him to obey. "Alright," Henry said reluctantly. He turned and slowly headed upstairs to his room.

Snow returned and placed a quilt over the teen. She stared thoughtfully at the girl. "I don't think I've ever seen her before…"

"I haven't seen her either," Emma agreed.

Snow touched the girl's forehead. "She has a fever." She retrieved a cool cloth for the girl's forehead. "Have you seen her before, David?"

"No," David said entering the room. "Maybe Regina will recognize her. "If anyone would know who this girl is, Regina would know."

"I'll call her," Emma said. She reached into her pocket and stepped out to make a phone call to Regina Mills.

"Regina," Emma breathed into her cell phone. "We have a problem."

"What?" Regina responded.

"Just come over to our place, fast." Emma hung up and waited for Regina to arrive.

Thankfully, Regina lived just ten minutes away. She knocked on the door and Emma let her in.

"So what's the problem?" Regina said taking off her coat.

"She's the problem," Emma pointed at the bed. "Henry and I found her today. She seemed sick and then she just fell over and now's unconscious. Ever see her before?"

Regina stepped up to the bed and peered at the teen girl. "I've never seen her," Regina shook her head.

"So she's from the outside world?" Emma inquired.

"That would be my guess," Regina said.

"Well let's get rid of her," Emma said. "You remember what happened last time we helped an outsider."

"Emma!" Snow admonished, "we can't just send her back like this."

"Why not?" Regina asked.

Snow rolled her eyes at Regina.

"It's not right," David answered. "We have to at least help her get better before we send her back."

Regina put her hands on her hips, "Well we better keep our eyes on her then. We can't risk anything going wrong."

"We'll watch her," Emma promised. "We won't let anything happen. We'll just get her back on her feet then send her back to wherever she came from."

"Emma," Snow laid a hand on Emma's arm.

The group turned to Snow and saw that the girl was waking up. The girl's eyelids fluttered and opened to reveal big blue eyes. Her eyes moved around the room and glanced at each person.

"What…" the girl tried to sit up.

"Easy," David said placing his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Stay still; you fell and hit your head."

"Where am I?" the girl asked.

"You're in Storybrooke, Maine," Mary-Margret answered. "I'm Sn—Mary-Margret Blanchard, this is my husband David, that's Mayor Mills, and this is my dau—my friend, Emma Swan." Snow sighed in relief. It wasn't natural for a daughter to be the same age as her mother. She almost blew Storybrooke's cover. The less this girl knew the better.

"And who might you be?" Regina asked the girl.

"I'm Jane." Jane sat up in bed and stared at Emma. "You're Emma Swan?"

"Yeah…do I know you?"

Jane looked around the room. "Is it safe to speak here?"

Emma exchanged a look with her parents. "Uhm, yeah, sure…what's on your mind?"

"I was sent here with a message for you." Jane leaned forward and looked Emma dead in the eye. "A man named Captain Hook sent me."

"Hook? Killian? He's alive?" Emma's face transformed from shock to hope.

"Yes. He told me to tell you, Peter Pan is alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for taking the time to read, follow, favorite, and review my story! I originally wrote this story for my sister who loves Peter Pan, but I thought it might be fun to share it with other OUAT fans here on FanFiction. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _"Peter Pan is alive."_

"What?!" the group cried.

"That's not possible," Regina stuttered. "Rumpelstiltskin killed him!"

"Wait, where did you meet Killian?" Emma asked.

"In Neverland," Jane replied.

"Neverland?" Snow said. "If you were in Neverland, how did you get here?"

Jane leaned back against the pillows. "The Shadow came to my window one night…he came for my brother, Danny. Danny's so young; I couldn't let him go, so I went instead. The Shadow took me to Neverland where Pan kept me locked up. Sometimes he asked me to do things for him or play one of his silly games. One day, a man visited me in my cage. He was dressed as a pirate and had a hook for a hand. He told me he was called Captain Hook. He told me he needed to get a message to a friend. He said he had just enough magic for a small portal back to Storybrooke. He said he was too big to fit in the portal but that I was just the right size. He freed me from my cage and opened the portal for me. He gave me this and asked me to deliver it." Jane reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a note. She extended her hand and gave the note to Emma.

Emma took the note and scanned over its contents. "Killian said he was kidnapped by Peter Pan. Pan has a new plan to get what he wants. Killian says he's being forced to find enough magic to make a portal back here." Emma looked up at her parents. "He said Pan knows Henry is the new author and he wants Henry to rewrite his story!"

Regina snatched the note out of Emma's hands. Her eyes glanced over the note. "I still don't understand how Peter Pan is alive."

"There's only one person who can answer that," David said folding his arms.

Regina nodded her head, "Gold."

"Let's go." Emma jumped up and headed for the front door. Regina hurried after Emma.

David looked at Snow. "You stay here to watch Jane, Henry, and Neal. I'll go with them and see what Gold has to say about this." Snow agreed and David stepped outside and followed Regina and Emma to Mr. Gold's pawn shop.

Regina opened the door to the Pawn Shop with a flourish. She marched into the store, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. "Gold!" she summoned.

"No need to shout, dearie," a calm and dry voice spoke up.

Regina turned and saw Mr. Gold emerging from the back room. "We need to talk," Regina said stepping up to the front desk. She clutched the edge of the glass display case and leaned forward.

"Oh do we?" Mr. Gold inquired with an uninterested tone.

"Yes, we do," Emma said entering the shop. She stood on the left side of Regina and David on the other side.

"How can I help you?" Mr. Gold said folding his hands.

"Pan's alive," Emma stated abruptly.

Shock registered briefly on Mr. Gold's face. "Peter Pan, alive?" Mr. Gold said.

"You didn't know…" Emma stared into Gold's eyes.

"I hadn't the slightest idea," Mr. Gold replied.

"Are you sure he isn't playing us?" David asked Emma.

"I have no ties to that man!" Mr. Gold snapped before Emma could answer. "You saw what I did to him…I don't want him around." Gold suddenly paused, "How do you know Pan is alive?"

Emma quickly told Mr. Gold about Jane and Killian's note. Mr. Gold rubbed his chin thoughtfully after listening to Emma's tale.

"But how is he alive?" David persisted. "I thought you killed him?"

Mr. Gold tapped his cane on the ground, "Only magic could've revived him. He must have secured some type of magic that made it seem like he died but revive him later on!"

"Alright, well, Pan has a new plan to come and get Henry and use him to rewrite his story," Regina explained. "We need to stop him."

"So Peter Pan is alive and he is planning on coming back to get Henry to fulfil his evil plans?"

"Yes," Emma said impatiently. "How do we stop him?"

"We need to protect Henry from Pan…He wants to force Henry to rewrite his story! Who knows what else he has planned for him." Regina brushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"Yes, of course," Mr. Gold agreed. "You need to hide Henry somewhere where Pan can't get him."

"Then what?" Emma asked. "We have to keep Pan from getting into Storybrooke. Isn't there some spell or curse or something you can do?" Emma persisted.

Gold ignored Emma and turned to David, "Sheriff, we'll need to have a town meeting to prepare everyone. Can you arrange for a meeting tonight?"

"Will do. I'll go make some calls right now." David slipped his arm around Emma. "I'll see you back home. Everything's going to be okay." He kissed her forehead.

Emma smiled gratefully at her father while he jogged out of the room. After David was gone, Emma turned her focus back on Gold. "We have to stop Pan from getting to Storybrooke. How do we do it?"

"I'm thinking!" Gold snapped.

"We don't have time for you to think," Regina snapped back. "We need something now!"

"You're the Dark One, there has to be something," Emma said.

Mr. Gold looked up at the two women. "We have to figure out where the portal will come through."

"Portals to Storybrooke come through the well, don't they?" Emma asked.

"Right!" Regina said. She snapped her fingers. "We can enact the same spell I enacted to kill my mother!"

"That could work…" Mr. Gold nodded his head with approval. "I'll work on that tonight."

"You get that spell together, Gold. I'm going to hide Henry." Regina turned and walked out of the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter for you all! Thanks again for favoriting and following my story. I hope my story does not disappoint you!

Side note: I did my best to research some OUAT magic spells and potions and stuff and I think I used the terms and magic correctly in this chapter. If not, please let me know so I can correct it. Thanks :)

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Regina and Emma entered the Charmings home and called for Snow. Snow walked out of her bedroom carrying baby Neal.

"What did Gold say?" Snow questioned.

"He said we need to hide Henry someplace where Peter Pan won't find him," Regina answered.

"Dad is organizing a town meeting tonight to fill everyone in on what's going on," Emma added.

"Do you know a place where you can hide Henry?" Snow looked from Emma to Regina.

"I have a place in mind," Regina said.

"Where?" Emma asked.

Regina lowered her voice. "Beneath the clock tower. We can destroy the elevator and enact a protection spell."

"Protection spell? Can't that be broken with a blood relative?" Snow said.

"Yeah…why?" Emma asked her mom.

"Peter Pan is Henry's great-grandfather..."

Regina stared at Snow before rolling her eyes. "Of course Emma had a child with the offspring of Peter Pan."

"I didn't know!" Emma shot back. "So now what to do we do?"

"Let me think…" Regina sighed. "I have another cloaking spell that I can use. This one can't be broken by blood relatives. It's just a lot harder to enact. But once enacted, only the person who enacted it can break it."

"Good," Snow sighed.

Regina nodded. "Let's get some things together and take Henry there now."

"I'll go tell Henry," Emma said.

Emma hurried up the steps to talk to Henry while Regina and Snow waited downstairs.

"So what do we do about Jane?" Snow asked Regina.

Regina turned and glanced at the teen girl. "I don't know…I guess find her family."

"But what about Peter Pan? If he had her captive, he may want her back."

Regina yawned, "Not our problem."

"Regina!"

"What? Henry is more important now."

"We can't just leave her to fend for herself," Snow persisted.

"Then you baby-sit her," Regina waved her hand.

Henry walked down the stairs and stood by Regina. "Why don't you let Jane come with me?"

Regina glanced over at Henry. "Henry Daniel Mills, were you eavesdropping?"

Henry grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't help it."

"I just think we need to focus on keeping you from Pan."

"But Jane needs somewhere to go too," Henry said.

Emma came down the stairs behind Henry. "He's right, Regina. She's alone…we need to keep her safe until we can get her back to wherever she came from."

"But we don't know where she came from," Regina said.

"I didn't know where I came from either, but I found my home," Emma said. "I know what it's like to be alone."

Snow sent Emma a sad and tender look, showing she still felt the guilt of leaving Emma alone for twenty-eight years. She then turned to Regina, "Let's hide her with Henry until we defeat Pan. Then we can worry about getting her home."

Regina sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Alright! Alright! Let's get going now."

Emma went to help Jane get ready to leave while Henry said goodbye to Snow. Jane was very surprised at Emma and Regina's offer to hide her with Henry.

"I don't want to be any trouble," she said as she walked into the kitchen with Emma.

"It's no trouble," Regina spoke up.

Snow looked over Henry's head and gave Regina a suspicious glance.

Regina ignored Snow, "Now let's get going."

The foursome left the Charming home and walked down the street to the library. Regina led the way into prominent building. Belle walked out from behind a bookshelf and stared at Regina.

"Um, we're closed," Belle said slowly.

"We just need to get something," Regina said walking to the elevator.

Belle watched Regina warily but Emma assured her. "It'll only take a few minutes."

Regina stepped into the elevator and motioned the rest to follow her. Henry, Emma, and Jane walked into the elevator and Regina closed the doors. The elevator rumbled and groaned a few times before it jerked downward.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked.

"We're just going beneath the clock tower," Henry explained.

"You and Henry are going to stay here until we stop Peter Pan," Emma said. "It shouldn't take too long." Emma hoped she sounded positive and sure of herself. Truthfully, she had never been more unsure of herself in her entire life.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The vast underground cavern stretched out before the foursome. The four stepped out of the elevator and surveyed the room.

"You sure that nothing is living down here?" Emma asked Regina.

"Positive," Regina replied.

"Yeah well we thought that once and then Maleficent rose from the dead," Emma reminded.

Regina glanced at Emma and a flicker of doubt crossed Regina's face. "No…nothing else is down here." She set down Henry's bag and cleared her throat. "Here's some food for you guys." Regina waved her hands and a cabinet appeared.

Jane ran over to the cabinet and threw open the doors. "Wow! Look at all this stuff!"

Henry joined Jane at the cabinet. "Thanks, Mom!" He turned around and grinned at Regina.

"Here are some books and games to keep you occupied," Regina added, flicking her wrist to make a shelf appear full of books and Henry's favorite board games.

"Your Mom is amazing," Jane said to Henry.

"They both are," Henry replied.

"Both?"

"Emma is my birth mother but Regina is my adoptive mother."

"That's unique."

"It's one confusing family tree," Emma interrupted. "C'mon kid, it's time for us to say goodbye."

"Alright…bye Mom." Henry hugged Emma tightly.

"See ya, kid."

Henry walked over to Regina. "Bye, Mom."

Regina kissed Henry's head. "Goodbye, Henry. I love you."

"Love you too. You'll stop Pan. I know you will," Henry said.

Emma smiled, "Heroes always win, right?"

"Right."

"Keep an eye on Jane," Emma added. Emma quickly turned and headed back to the elevator, desperately trying to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes.

"No problem."

Emma and Regina left Henry and Jane and returned to the elevator. The elevator rumbled to life again and took the two mothers up to the library. Belle was waiting for them when they reached the top. When she didn't see Henry or Jane, Belle grew suspicious.

"What's going on?"

"None of your business, bookworm," Regina snapped.

Belle was taken aback by Regina's sharp comment.

"Henry and Jane needed a place to stay," Emma told Belle. "It's only for a short time."

"Why…?" Belle asked.

"There is a town meeting tonight that will explain everything," Emma promised.

Regina took a deep breath and turned to the elevator. She raised her hands and threw a fireball at the elevator. The elevator caught fire and it broke loose and fell down. Regina stuck out her hand and the elevator evaporated into thin air. Then, from the sides of the tunnel, rock spread out and enclosed over the tunnel opening. The magic continued until a good three feet of rock was on top of the tunnel opening.

"Time for the protection spell," Regina whispered. She raised her hands and aimed them down the elevator tunnel. "You'll have to help me out. The two of us will enact it together, and then only we can break it."

Emma rolled back her sleeves. "I'm ready."

The two women raised their hands and aimed them. Suddenly two forces of light shot out from the hands and down the tunnel. A cloud of purple encircled the entrance to the basement and filled out around it. The cloud suddenly burst into a flash of light, then disappeared.

Regina and Emma lowered their hands and examined their work.

"Well done, Swan," Regina said. She once again waved her hand and the outside of the elevator disappeared and a bookshelf stuffed full with books replaced it. There was no longer any trace of an elevator being there.

Belle stared incredulously at Regina and Emma. "What is going on? You just locked Henry and Jane down there!"

"It's for their own safety," Emma said. "We have to protect them for a few days."

Belle looked back at where the elevator used to be. "Will they be okay?"

"I supplied them with everything they need," Regina told Belle.

Belle nodded her head slowly. "Alright…I'm going to close up now."

Regina and Emma exited the library and Belle followed behind them. She locked up the library and bid the two women goodnight.

"Do you really think Henry is safe from Pan?" Emma asked Regina.

"No…not until I kill Pan myself," Regina said, stalking off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, thanks for reading and following!

I promise Peter Pan will show up soon :) In this chapter I wrote some Snow and Emma fluff just 'cause I love their mother-daughter dynamic. 

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Emma called her father and let him know that Henry and Jane were safely hidden. David informed his daughter that the town meeting would begin at seven, fifteen minutes from now. Emma sighed into the phone. She had been hoping she would have more time to recoup before the meeting.

David caught the sigh and he detected Emma's stress. "Can I get you anything?"

"Well…"

"How about I send Snow to get you a hot cocoa from Granny's before the meeting?"

"Got anything stronger?" Emma chuckled. "No, hot cocoa would be great."

"Hot cocoa with cinnamon it is," David said. "We'll meet you at the court house in ten minutes."

Emma hung up and walked over to the court house herself. It took her five minutes to get there. She found the dwarves already there, getting ready for the meeting. They were setting up the chairs and setting sheets of paper out on a table in the front of the room. Emma picked up a sheet of paper and glanced at it. A picture of Peter Pan was printed on the center of the page. Above and below the page were paragraphs of instructions on what to do when Pan arrives in Storybrooke.

 _Wow, my parents were busy_ , Emma thought setting down the paper. She spied the nearest chair and settled down into it. Tears began to form in Emma's eyes. Her heart ached knowing that she had left Henry down below the clock tower all alone. Well, he had Jane but essentially, he was alone. The tears slipped down her face.

 _No! Not now!_ Emma shouted at herself.

The doors to the court house opened and upon glancing over her shoulder, she saw her parents striding towards her.

 _I can't let them know I've been crying._ Emma thought. She set her jaw and blinked her eyes, ridding herself of the tears. She hurriedly ran her fingers under her eyelids, praying her makeup hadn't been smudged.

"One hot cocoa with cinnamon," Snow's cheerful voice called behind Emma.

Emma turned and accepted the cup. "Thanks," she said, trying to sound pleasant. She must have failed miserably because both her parents shot her a worried look. Emma ignored their looks and took a big sip of the cocoa.

"Be careful," Snow's maternal instincts spoke up, "it's very—"

"Holy crap!" Emma shouted, spitting out the hot chocolate. "That's hot!"

Snow grimaced, "Sorry, I should've said something earlier."

David stepped forward with a pile of napkins to dry off Emma's jacket and the floor.

"I can do it myself," Emma snapped. She snatched the napkins and furiously brushed them against her jacket. She suddenly threw her jacket down in disgust. "Forget this!" she turned and marched off to the hallway.

"Emma!" Snow called.

"I just need a minute by myself!" Emma yelled. She disappeared down the hallway, leaving Snow and David to clean up the mess.

Emma stepped out the back door and stood out in the cold. She needed some fresh air and fast. She breathed in the cool air and sighed, trying to recompose herself after her outburst. The stress of tonight had heightened to levels that Emma rarely visited. She didn't want to make a scene like that but she had been set over the edge. Nothing was going right lately and she couldn't handle it any longer.

Emma rubbed her arms, now regretting that she left her jacket inside. It may have been hot cocoa stained but it would be warmer than her tank top. Emma glanced at her phone and saw she had one minute before the meeting started. She returned inside and saw her parents had saved her a seat down front. She side-stepped her way through the crowd and sat down on the empty seat by Snow.

Sensing Emma could use some reassurance, Snow gently reached over to rub her hand over Emma's arm in a motherly fashion. Snow's warm hand touched Emma's bare limb and Snow gasped.

"Emma! You're freezing!" she hissed. "Were you outside?"

Emma sighed, last thing she needed was a lecture. "I just stepped outside for a sec—"

"You could've frozen to death out there in that tank top," Snow gestured at Emma.

Emma chewed on the inside of her cheek, "I'm fine."

"But—"

"Not now," David, overhearing the conversation, took Snow's hands and gave her a look that made her stop talking.

Emma mouthed him a silent "thank-you" when Snow wasn't looking. David winked back at her.

At seven o'clock sharp, the town meeting began. David called everyone to order then let Regina take control.

Regina walked to the podium at the front of the room. "We're here today to discuss some important business...most of you were aware that Captain Hook has been missing for quite a while. We received word from him this afternoon. He has been taken captive by—" Regina took a deep breath, "Peter Pan."

The crowd burst into surprise. Whispers were passed and exclamations of shock and anger surged forward.

"I thought Mr. Gold killed Pan!" Leroy shouted.

"Where is Peter Pan?" Ruby inquired.

"Is he in Storybrooke?" Ella asked nervously.

"Calm down! Please, calm down," Regina ordered. "Peter Pan is currently in a regenerated Neverland. Killian warned us that Pan is trying to get back to Storybrooke to get my son, Henry. Since Henry is the new Author, Peter Pan wants to get Henry to rewrite his story. As mayor of Storybrooke, I'm declaring a state of emergency. Everyone needs to be prepared to fight. Pan is after Henry but that doesn't mean he won't harm the rest of us. Close up your shops and stores and remain in your homes."

"Remain in our homes?" Dr. Whale spoke up.

"How are we gonna help Henry if we're hiding indoors?" Happy asked.

"I'm not going to put anyone in jeopardy," Regina said. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Henry is like family to all of us," the Blue Fairy said as she rose to her feet. "We won't sit back and hide while Pan is trying to kill him!"

A shout of agreement echoed the Blue Fairy's words.

"Regina, tell us what needs to be done and we'll help you out."

Regina seemed surprised at the enthusiastic response she was receiving. She smiled slightly. "Well…thank-you. David, why don't you tell everyone the game plan?" Regina backed away from the podium and allowed David to explain their plot to finish Pan once and for all.

David took Regina's place and asked the dwarves to pass out the prepared sheets with Pan's picture on them. While the sheets were passed out, David explained how they planned to trick Peter Pan into finding what he thinks is Henry, but is really a trap. Once he is caught in the trap, he would be executed properly.

Emma leaned back in her seat as her dad spoke. _This better work._

* * *

 _Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock._

Emma sighed. She couldn't fall asleep. She had been laying there for hours staring at the ceiling, counting the little marks on the ceiling tiles. The clock ticked away, making Emma think about that Disney movie, _Peter Pan_ with the crocodile and the clock. But then that made Emma think of Captain Hook, Killian, her boyfriend. And Captain Hook made her think of Peter Pan, her grandfather-in-law, her arch enemy. Henry's enemy.

Emma threw back the blankets and padded down the steps from the loft to the living room. She paced around the room a little bit before retiring to the couch. She sat cross-legged on one side of the couch and leaned back. She squeezed her eyes shut. This couldn't be happening. Peter Pan was dead! Dead! He couldn't be alive. He couldn't have her boyfriend captive. He couldn't be coming for her son; her only son.

Henry was also Neal's son; Neal's only son.

Emma felt her throat go dry as Neal entered her mind. He gave up everything for them. She couldn't lose Henry now. Not ever.

But Emma Swan didn't know how to save Henry. How could she do it? Peter Pan was so powerful. He seemed to know everything. Sure, Emma was the Savior and now she had magic but she knew so little compared to Pan. She was still learning, still grasping the full extent of her powers.

Henry…stuck in that dungeon…waiting for his mom to return and save him again. He trusted her. He trusted she would come back for him. She was the Savior.

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes. "Some Savior I am!" she scoffed as the tears began to drip down her face. She hadn't the slightest clue what she was going to do. For crying out loud, Mr. Gold, the Dark One, didn't even know how to stop his father! No one knew. Everyone just trusted that Emma would figure things out because she was the Savior; the product of True Love. But Emma didn't know how to be the Savior still. She was unsure, afraid, and scared. Emma suppressed the pitiful sobs that came with her tears into her hands.

Emma dried her eyes with the back of her hand and sat there in the darkness. Suddenly, a figure was in front of her. Emma looked up and saw her mother extending a mug to her. Emma silently accepted the mug and looked inside at the mini mountain of whipped cream and the dusting of cinnamon. She took a long sip and welcomed the warmth of the liquid.

Emma looked up sharply. Wait a second. If Snow had had time to make hot chocolate, she must have been awake long enough to have seen Emma while she was crying. She looked at Snow, sitting on the other end of the couch with her own mug in her hands.

"You heard me?" a tint of anger was in Emma's voice.

Snow eyed Emma over the rim of her mug. "Yes," she answered softly. She didn't tell Emma that she had been waiting all day for the chance to talk with her daughter. She had clearly seen the strain of today on Emma's face; wrinkles creased her forehead, her eyes were bloodshot, and her face was paler than usual. The instant Snow heard the first plaintive whimper escape from Emma's lips, she had been out of bed, rushing to find her daughter, to comfort her, to help her. When she saw Emma softly crying on the couch, she wisely decided against rushing over and pulling Emma into her arms. She decided Emma needed some time to herself before her mother came in. She instead busied herself making hot chocolate while she tried to block out Emma's low cries.

Snow set down her mug. "Are you alright?"

Emma glared down at her hot cocoa. "Oh, I'm great! My son is hiding for his life down in the library basement, my boyfriend is being held captive by the worst villain I've ever faced, and Mr. Gold doesn't even know how to defeat this villain! Oh, I'm just peachy!" Emma spat bitterly.

Snow didn't reply to Emma's rant right away.

Emma heard the couch squeak quietly as Snow stood up.

 _Way to go, Emma,_ Emma thought. _She didn't deserve that! She just asked a simple question._

She felt a shadow pass over her as Snow stood over her. She felt a lock of her blonde hair being tucked behind her ear. She felt the warm, comforting touch of her mother's hand against her cheek. Snow's thumb moved methodically back and forth over Emma's cheek. Emma felt the gentle touch of Snow's quick kiss to her forehead.

Emma swallowed hard, fighting back the rush of emotions. Deep down inside, this is what she wanted. She wanted someone to comfort her and tell her everything was okay. That would be a lie, but a lie Emma wanted to believe. However, she knew the motherly comfort would bring a flood of emotions she didn't want to deal with right now. She felt the emotions rushing through her body. Emma tried to stop them, but to no avail.

Snow's thumb continued moving across her daughter's cheek and Snow's other hand stroked Emma's hair. She felt something wet against her thumb and looked down to see tears snaking down Emma's face.

"Emma!" Snow whispered gently. "It's okay! Everything's going to be okay!"

 _Crap._ Emma thought as she set down her mug. Her emotions won.

Emma jumped off the couch to face Snow and encircled her mother's waist with her arms. She leaned her face against her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Snow took one hand and held Emma's head against her and with the other she continued stroking her hair.

"There's my girl," Snow whispered in soothing tones. "My darling daughter."

"How do you always know?" Emma asked, not even noticing the pet name.

Snow paused in stroking Emma's hair. "Know what?"

"Know exactly what I need even though I try so desperately hard to hide it!" Emma sounded almost frustrated.

Snow smiled, "I'm your mother. I'm supposed to know everything about you."

Emma sighed, "That can get just a little annoying sometimes." She meant to crack a joke but neither of them laughed. "I'm just so worried about Henry," Emma began softly, knowing her mother was waiting for her to spill the beans. "He trusts me; he believes in me. But I don't know what to do! I'm supposed to be the Savior but right now, I feel so helpless. What am I gonna do?"

Snow heard the inner child in Emma's voice. The child she never got to know. The child that she had longed to know, longed to comfort, longed to love. Snow knew she had to be honest with her daughter. Snow broke the embrace between her and her daughter and sat down on the couch again.

She sighed, "Oh, Emma…I wish I could just take you in my arms and tell you to just go to sleep and everything would be alright in the morning. I wish your father and I could fix everything for you and Henry so you could go forward with your life. But I don't know how to fix anything…yet. We _will_ find away. We defeated Peter Pan once, we can do it again. Gold will find a spell or a magical object to stop Pan and Regina will have a plan on how to entrap Pan. We'll figure it out. We need to have hope. Tomorrow will bring us some answers and we'll go from there. Just one day at a time."

Emma stared at her hands. "I guess it will all come together." She lifted her eyes and looked at Snow. Her gaze was almost sheepish or embarrassed as she struggled to keep eye contact with her mother. "But for now…could…could you just stay with me 'til I fall asleep." Emma chewed on her lip, "I mean…" She hadn't meant for her request to sound so babyish. "It's so lonely up there without Henry," Emma's voice went strangely soft and quiet. Tears welled up in her eyes again and threatened to spill over.

"Shhh," Snow soothed Emma. She couldn't resist a tiny smile after hearing Emma's request. "Go on up to bed, I'll be right there." She rose and took the mugs of hot cocoa to the sink, quietly rinsing them out and leaving them in the sink until morning.

Emma walked past her and up the steps to her bed and pushed the blankets out of the way and flopped down on the mattress. She reached under her pillow and grasped the piece of material hiding there. She hadn't dared let anyone know about this, fearing she would be endlessly mocked. But tonight, she didn't care. She needed it. She grasped the warm, woolly blanket and clutched it to her chest. She leaned her head back on the pillow and shut her eyes.

She heard Snow's light footsteps mounting the steps and a slight gasp. Emma peeked open her eyes and could clearly see her mother's gaze resting on the baby blanket that Emma clutched.

"Don't judge me," Emma whispered.

Snow's lips curled upwards, ever-so-slightly, in an expression that said she thought it was adorable that Emma still slept with her baby blanket.

Emma groaned, "Don't you dare tell anyone else."

Snow smirked, "Alright. I promise." She wordlessly fixed the comforter around Emma and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Emma's free hand reached out to Snow and her mother grasped her hand. "Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight…sweetheart."

Emma was already asleep by the time her mother uttered her goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

As promised, here is Peter Pan!

Thanks for taking time to read, follow, and favorite my story. It encourages me to keep on writing :) I hope you enjoy

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Peter Pan stomped onto the pirate ship and shouted to the captain. "Jane is missing."

The pirate ship captain turned around, "Who?"

The lanky boy lurched forward and grabbed the captain around the neck. "I don't have time for games, Killian. You helped her escape, didn't you?"

Killian Jones flashed a devilish smirk at the boy. "I've been busy on my ship all morning, asking anyone."

Pan released Killian and shoved him roughly against the side of the ship. "I know you helped her…I just don't know what you've done with her." Pan stepped back and folded his arms. "Is she still on the island?"

"Like I'd tell you," Killian huffed.

Peter Pan glared at Killian.

"The crew is bringing up the last of the magic," Killian changed the subject. He waved his hand to the sailors who were busily toting bags filled with magic dust onto the Jolly Roger. "I've done as you asked, now release me."

"Release you?" Peter Pan said. "Just when we were getting to be such good friends again!"

Killian set his jaw, "We had a deal, Pan."

"Yes, yes, yes, I remember. I said I would release you after you helped me out."

"And I helped you!" Killian shook his hook at Peter Pan.

"You did," Pan acknowledged, pushing Killian's hook away. "But I'm not finished. You still can be of use to me."

"How?" Kilian inquired.

"You're my key to Henry."

Killian stared at Peter Pan, fear slowly growing in his eyes. "No. I will never help you harm the lad."

"I don't want to harm him!" Pan insisted. "I just need to get to him. Emma won't let me near Henry, but she will let _you_ near him."

"Never!" Killian snapped. "I won't help you."

"Oh, but you will." Pan thrust his hand into the pirate's chest and withdrew his heart.

Killian screamed in pain and dropped to his knees.

Pan squeezed the heart; prompting a cry of agony from Killian.

"I won't let you get to Henry!" Killian moaned

"Oh really?" Pan clenched the heart tightly.

Killian writhed in pain. "I won't let you hurt him again."

"Stop trying to be a hero, Killian. You're a villain and always will be a villain. You can't change that face. Once a pirate, always a pirate." Peter Pan laughed, "You really think you have a future with Emma Swan? She's the Savior; a true hero. You're just a dirty pirate, pretending to be a hero. Give it up. It will never work."

Killian closed his eyes. "I can change. I've already changed! Emma loves me."

"Oh does she now?"

"She believes I've changed; she trusts me!" Killian shouted. "Please! Give me my heart back."

Peter Pan tapped his fingers against his chin. "I think I'm going to hang on to this for a while." He tucked Killian's heart into the bag slung around his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Killian asked, slowly rising to his feet.

"I'm sending you back to Storybrooke," Pan replied. "We'll see just how much Emma Swan trusts you."

* * *

Emma slowly felt herself being pulled from the dream world and back to reality. Something was touching her. She felt the strange object first on her face. The soft, light-weight object rubbed against her cheek. It tickled her cheek. Emma scrunched up her face and the object moved to her forehead, tracing the wrinkles that appeared there when she furrowed her brow. She felt the object on her head now, gently tugging at her tangled blonde locks. Emma wished the object would leave her alone. She moaned her annoyance and the object suddenly left giving Emma momentary relief. She sighed and closed her eyes more tightly. Suddenly, she felt something grab her shoulder and shake her. Emma tossed to her other side, burrowing deeper into the soft fluffiness she felt all around her. The shaking stopped—momentarily. It resumed, shaking more persistently.

"Emma. Emma." A voice called. It sounded so far away.

Emma tried to say "Leave me alone." But what came out didn't sound quite right. It sounded like a foreign language.

Emma heard a sound—a merry little sound. It sounded so familiar. What was that? Emma wondered. It sounded like a little ringing bell. But it wasn't a real bell. It sounded human.

A laugh! That's what that sound was.

"Emma," the voice pursued. "I know you're sleepy but there's someone downstairs who needs to see you."

Emma groggily reached for the quilt and pulled it over her head, signaling she was not ready to get up.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I wish I could let you sleep in."

Emma's brain registered the voice finally. Her mother. The only one who was allowed to call her by pet names—but only when they were by themselves though; never in public.

"Emma," Snow said louder as she pulled back the blankets. "He's downstairs waiting."

Emma eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Who?" She managed to mumble.

"Killian."

Emma shot up in bed, ramrod straight. Her eyes turned to the apartment below then back to her mom. "Are you...?" Emma asked. _Please don't let it be a joke. Please no!_

Snow smiled and nodded. "He's here."

Emma jumped out of bed. She could hear voices talking downstairs. She heard her father's deep but honey-smooth voice. Another voice accompanied her father's. This voice made her heart flutter. The accent-tainted voice rang up the stairs making Emma want to jump for joy.

Emma pushed past her mother and ran barefoot down the stairs. She landed at the bottom and stared at the leather clad figure in front of her. His back was to her and she couldn't see his face.

Suddenly he turned. "Swan?" He gazed at her, his eyes boring into hers, staring into her soul. He ran to her.

Emma ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Killian. Killian. Killian." She whispered in his ear. "You're alive."

"Emma," he breathed. He pulled away and pressed his lips to Emma's for a long moment. He pulled back and looked over Emma. "You look great, love."

Emma chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I'm so glad to see you, Swan." Killian said. He gazed at Emma.

Emma gazed back at him lovingly until she felt something strange. Prickles ran up and down her arms, making the hair on her arms stand up. She looked deeper into Killian's eyes. There was something in his eyes; a look she had seen before. Where had she seen that look?

It all came back to her like a slap in the face. "Killian…?"

Killian looked at her, "What? What is it?"

"You…I…" Emma stepped back suddenly. "I need to go get dressed." She gestured at her PJs. "I need to get dressed," she repeated. "Mom, can you…um…help me?"

Snow's face registered such shock that made Emma feel even more uncomfortable.

"Please," Emma added, sending pleading eyes her mother's way.

"Of course," Snow said, trying to sound casual and mask her truly surprised feelings.

Emma rushed up the steps with Snow following.

"Emma," Snow said once they were in the privacy of Emma's room, "is everything—?"

"He has his heart!" Emma hissed urgently as she dug a pair of jeans out of her dresser.

"What?" Snow inquired in confusion.

Emma pulled off her PJ pants and hopped into the jeans. "Peter Pan is controlling Killian," she explained.

Snow's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

Emma pulled a white tank-top over her head. "I've seen that look in Killian's eyes before." Emma pulled the tank top down the rest of the way and tucked it into her jeans. "It was the same look he had when Gold was controlling him."

Snow looked at Emma sharply. "You're right!" she said in low tones. "There is no way Killian would be here before Pan was. Pan is using Killian to do his dirty work for him. He wants to trick us into giving him information about Henry!"

"Exactly." Emma said tying her hair into a ponytail and stuffing her arms into the sleeves of her leather jacket. "I'm going to take Killian out to breakfast. You and Dad warn Regina and Gold." Emma snatched her purse and keys and headed for the stairs.

"Wait!" Snow reached out and grabbed Emma's wrist.

Emma stared at Snow's hand on her wrist. "What?"

Snow pulled Emma back into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. "I'm not letting you go with him alone."

"Why not?" Emma asked, wondering why her mom was suddenly being so over-protective.

"What if Pan tries to do something to you? What if Killian takes you somewhere and Pan harms you? You know he would like nothing better than to have you killed." Worry and fear was evident in Snow's voice.

Emma shook her head, "Nothing bad will happen. I used to work with bad people all the time. I know what I'm doing."

Snow stared hard at her daughter; struggling to not be too over-protective, yet trying to keep a healthy fear of Pan's power. "But with magic…it's different." Snow bit her lip. "Please, don't go."

"I'll be fine," Emma said. When Snow gave her a look that said 'I-don't-believe-you', Emma added, "I'll be extra careful." She reached over and squeezed her mother's hand.

Snow forced a smile and watched her daughter hike downstairs and take Killian out of the apartment. After she was certain Emma and Killian were gone, she raced downstairs to her husband.

"David!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked, hearing the anxiety in her voice.

Snow quickly filled him in on her conversation with Emma.

David's eyes were a mixture of anger and fear by the time Snow finished explaining. "But we can't let her do this!"

"I tried to talk her out of it," Snow said, a trace of regret in her voice. "But, she wants to do this and we have to trust her."

"I don't think so," David growled reaching for his jacket hanging on the coat rack.

Snow slapped his hand away. "David, please! We have to make it seem like we're comfortable around Killian. If we show any sign of discomfort, Pan will realize we're on to him."

"But Emma…" David whispered, thinking only about his daughter, "what if something happens to her?"

"Nothing bad will happen," Snow said. The words startled Snow as they came out. Hadn't Emma just used those very same words to console her earlier? Snow composed herself and placed her hands on David's arms. "We have to trust Emma. She's not a little girl. She's faced Pan before and she knows Killian better than anyone else."

David relaxed a little. "You're right…"

"Let's go talk to Regina and then we can find Gold," Snow suggested. David agreed with her and they quickly slipped out of the apartment and headed for Regina's house.

Emma settled into a booth at Granny's and Killian eased in across from her. Red came over and took their breakfast orders. Emma ordered her usual hot chocolate with cinnamon while Killian settled for black coffee. Killian requested a plate of eggs and bacon for both of them.

"Eggs and bacon?" Emma arched her eyebrow. "You know I'm not a big breakfast person."

Killian stuttered, "Oh, yeah, well…I just figured you'd need a hearty breakfast for what's going to happen."

"What's going to happen?" Emma asked, her stress level spiking.

"Relax, love," Killian said quietly, reaching across the table for Emma's hand. "I just meant what _might_ happen when Pan comes."

"So he isn't here yet?" Emma queried, hoping to get as much information as she can out of Killian.

"No, I just came here with a few of Pan's men. He asked us to scout things out before he travelled over. I got him to trust me again, Swan. He has no reason to doubt me. I have him fooled."

"Really?" Emma tried to sound surprised and excited but she could see the dead, unfeeling look in Killian's eyes, reminding her that Pan was controlling him.

Killian smiled, "You bet I did, love. I'm a pirate; I know what I'm doing."

"I'm glad," Emma smiled back.

Red returned with their breakfast order. Killian hungrily dug in while Emma contented herself to sipping her hot cocoa. There was no way she could eat now. Her stomach was flipping and somersaulting like a trapeze artist.

When breakfast was devoured, Killian looked up at Emma. "I should return. I don't want the others to get suspicious of me."

"Where are you going?" Emma asked him.

"Back to our camp," Killian replied.

"Where's camp?" Emma pumped him for specifics.

Killian swallowed, "It's better if you didn't know. I don't want you to be put in danger."

Emma sighed, "You sound like my parents."

"We all just care about you, Swan. We just want you safe."

"I can take care of myself." Emma leaned across the table for a kiss. "Please, Killian…please?"

Killian kissed her for a short moment before jerking away. "Sorry, love. You can't win me over that easily." He stood and paid for breakfast.

Emma stood with him and watched as he strode away towards the door. "Bye, Killian."

"I'll be back soon," Killian promised. He paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Keep an eye on Henry. We wouldn't want anything bad happening to him, would we, love?"

Emma's eyes locked with Killian's. Her heart constricted at the sickening way Killian had spoken those words. She could hear Peter Pan's awful voice right through Killian's. She suddenly felt as if something had seized her heart and was squeezing the life out of it. She couldn't catch her breath.

 _Henry…I have to keep him safe! I can't let Pan get him! I can't!_

Killian hadn't seen Emma's reaction and he had already left the diner. Red, however, had been observing the situation and now rushed over to Emma.

"Emma! Sit down," Red put her arm around Emma's waist and guided her to the nearest chair.

Emma sat down and finally caught her breath.

"Emma, can I get you something?" Red's eyes worriedly searched Emma's. "Is everything alright?"

Emma's mind was swimming with thoughts. She tried to sort out her thoughts but it was making her head hurt. _Henry…is he alright? What if Pan already found him? What if Killian was trying to warn me that Pan was harming Henry right now?_ Paranoia was coursing through Emma's entire body.

"Emma?" Red's voice was persistent.

Emma sat up a little straighter and took another gulp of air. "I'm alright." She _would_ be alright…eventually.

"Is Hook alright?" Red asked about Killian.

"Yeah. He's great." Emma felt bad about lying to Red. Red and Granny had been close family friends since before she was even born, but the less the townspeople knew, the better.

Emma got to her feet and headed towards the diner doors.

"Be careful!" Red called after her, concern lacing her voice.

Emma turned around with a half smirk, half grimace. "You sound like my mother." It seemed everyone in town was worried about her safety. Emma wasn't sure whether to be honored or annoyed. Emma frowned suddenly, "Don't tell my parents about my little…episode, alright?"

Red slowly nodded, "Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I've posted a new chapter. Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving! Thanks for reading and if you liked it please give it a follow or review. I'd love to hear what you think :D_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Emma hurried out of the diner and speed-walked down the street towards the library. She wanted to sprint down the sidewalk, but she knew that would alert the townspeople and she needed to be as inconspicuous as possible right now. She marched into the library, and noticed a few people scanning the bookshelves.

"Alright, everyone out," Emma barked. "Library is closed for now."

Everyone stared at Emma in bewilderment. The library had just opened a few minutes ago.

Emma realized the strange looks she was receiving and quickly made an excuse. "Due to the Peter Pan situation, Belle and I need to do some research."

That seemed to be a sufficient excuse since the people filed past Emma and out the door. Emma locked the door behind them and flipped the sign to "closed". Belle emerged from behind her desk and looked over Emma.

"What kind of research do you need?"

"Oh, well…that kinda was an excuse," Emma replied distractedly.

"An excuse? For what?"

"I gotta see Henry," Emma said. She strode over to where the elevator had once stood and pushed against the bookshelf there.

"Emma!" Belle exclaimed, rushing over to the blonde. "No, you can't."

"Oh yes I can," Emma said, continuing to push against the bookshelf. It barely budged. Emma sighed and began pulling books off the shelves.

"Emma! Stop!" Belle stood by and watched helplessly. She ran back to the desk and grabbed the phone. She punched in some numbers and raised the phone to her ear. "Regina! Come quick, she wants to see Henry…Emma!" Belle slammed the phone back into the receiver and looked back at Emma. Most of the books were scattered on the floor in a haphazard heap. Belle inwardly cringed, watching the books become scuffed and the pages become crinkled and torn.

Emma succeeded in removing the books off the shelf and relocating the bookshelf. Now she stood facing the bare wall. She stepped back and raised her hands at the wall.

"Wait! You'll make a huge mess!" Belle ran up behind Emma and grabbed her arm.

Emma turned and glared at Belle. "Let go," she growled between clenched teeth.

"No, I can't let you do this." Belle tightened her grip.

Emma angrily shook Belle loose after a few shakes and turned back to the wall.

The library doors were suddenly flung open and the gust of wind ruffled Emma's hair. Emma whirled around to come face-to-face with Regina. Regina was mere centimeters from Emma's face. So close that Emma could smell the faint scent of hairspray that Regina no doubt used on her hair this morning.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina asked; her voice was low and menacing yet surprisingly calm and level.

Emma felt Regina's hot breath drift across her face and she actually felt herself shrink back at the Evil Queen's intimidating stance. "I just was going to check on Henry," Emma said in a small voice. _You sound like a child caught stealing a cookie before dinner time!_ Emma screamed at herself. _Don't apologize. Just go see Henry!_

"You can't see Henry," Regina replied shortly. "We can't do anything that will alert Pan of where Henry is hiding."

"And with Killian here, that means Pan is here somewhere," a deep voice came from behind Regina.

Emma peered around Regina and saw her parents watching her anxiously. David had his arm around Snow and Snow was leaning against his chest. Emma frowned; she did not want to see any of these people right now.

"Look, I just need to take a quick peek; just to be sure he's fine," Emma explained, turning back to the wall.

"I don't think so," Regina reached out and took Emma by the chin, forcing Emma to look at her. "Don't you dare go down there."

"Don't touch me!" Emma snapped, stepping away from Regina. _Why is everyone treating me like a stupid little child?!_

"Emma," Snow began.

"Save it," Emma cut her off. "I need to see my son." She took a glimpse at Regina. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going."

Regina sent her a cold stare in return. "Over my dead body."

Emma ignored Regina and raised her hands, ready to break open the walls that prevented her from seeing her son. She wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Regina knew Emma would push her luck so she was ready. As soon as Emma moved her hands, Regina's hands were already in front of her, sending Emma flying into the back room, crashing against a bookshelf and crumbling to the ground.

"Emma!" David yelled.

"That was a little much, don't you think?" Snow shouted sarcastically as she ran to her daughter.

"Hopefully she will learn her lesson," Regina responded, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

David and Snow knelt by Emma, pushing fallen books off their daughter and pulling her into a sitting position.

"Regina!" David shouted after a few failed attempts at waking Emma.

"What?! You should be thanking me. This is exactly how we want Emma right now."

"Unconscious?" Snow sputtered in confusion.

"Yes," Regina nodded. "She was close to hysteria back there; we could've never calmed her down enough to take her away from here. This way, we can take her back to your apartment and keep her there until she gets this nonsense about seeing Henry out of her head!"

David and Snow glanced at Regina. She was right; this way was better. David picked up Emma and carried her outside to his truck. Snow sat in the bed of his truck and helped David lay her in the trunk bed. Snow cushioned Emma's head in her lap while David started the car. Regina hopped in the passenger seat and buckled up as David drove back to the apartment.

* * *

Emma blinked open her eyes; big mistake. The light surged into her eyes so fast that she was temporarily blinded. A pain penetrated around her head, causing great discomfort.

"Augh," Emma moaned, grabbing her head.

"She's awake," a deep voice called.

"Emma?"

"About time."

Emma opened her eyes again and this time she could see. She saw her father and mother, both with concerned faces, and Regina, a skeptic face as usual.

"W-what happened?"

"You…hit your head," Snow supplied.

"How did I hit my head? One minute I was about to…Henry. Henry! Where is he?" Emma bolted upright, instantly regretting that sharp movement. The pain in her forehead doubled.

David caught her by the shoulders and pushed her back down. "Emma, calm down. Henry is fine." He gave his daughter a reassuring smile.

"I need to see him," Emma said. She looked to her mother for help.

Snow took Emma's hand, "You can't go see him; you could jeopardize his hiding place."

Emma pulled away. "You don't understand! I locked him away in a dark, lonely place. I just shut him down there, without me! You have no idea what that feels like!" Emma balled her hands into fists.

David and Snow stared at their daughter, speechless after Emma's rant.

Emma looked up at them and it suddenly dawned on her what she said. She bit her tongue. _Great, Emma, just great. Why can't you just keep your mouth shut for once?_

"Oh, Emma."

Emma glanced up at saw Regina looking at her with a—was that a sympathetic look in the Evil Queen's eyes?

"Emma, your parents know _exactly_ how you and I feel right now. They shut you in that wardrobe, a dark and lonely place, not knowing what would become of you. They only did it to protect you from me.

"I was there in that castle when you were born. I know how your father raced through the castle halls, protecting you from my knights; how he took blow after blow for you and put you in that wardrobe, praying you would find him again. I saw the agonizing pain in his face as he realized you were separated from him, for who knew how long! And wherever I was in that castle, I could always hear your mother's cries. Her sobs rocked the castle walls; her gut-wrenching wails haunted me through the castle. They put you in a dark place, trusting that you would be alright and find them one day. Selfish as it might have been for them to send you alone, they didn't have a choice. If you hadn't been spared from the curse, you would never have broken the curse. And now, we don't have a choice. We have to hide Henry from Pan. Henry knows that we are giving him his best chance at survival. He trusts us to fix everything for him. And that's just what we are going to do."

Emma sat in stunned silence. Never, ever did she think she would hear such words from Regina. Usually it was Snow who was giving the hope speech, not Regina!

Snow looked at Regina with tear-filled eyes. She flashed Regina a watery smile and mouthed thank-you. Regina half-smiled at Snow and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean for it to come out that way," Emma said to her parents. "I just…I wanted to see how Henry was. I was worried."

"We completely understand," David said to Emma, stroking her hair gently. "We know how you feel and we're just trying to protect you and Henry."

Regina coughed; changing the subject before things got too mushy. "Well, we better go talk to Gold before Peter Pan tries anything."

"Good idea," Emma said starting to sit up.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Snow inquired.

"Going to talk to Gold!" Emma exclaimed, "what else?"

"Not with that head injury you're not," Snow insisted.

"No! No!" Emma shook her head. "Now is not the time for you to be all motherly about a mild injury."

"I hate to say it, Swan," Regina spoke up, "but I agree with Snow this time. I might have thrown you a bit harder than normal."

"Wait, you _threw_ me?" Emma cried out in confusion.

"Regina and I will go see Gold," David said, putting on his jacket. He looked at his wife, "You can stay here with Emma."

"No fair!" Emma wailed, not caring that she sounded like a child.

David and Regina exited the apartment and left Emma on the couch with Snow. Snow grinned widely at Emma, knowing Emma was hating every second of this.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Emma turned to Snow, "Regina threw me?!"

Snow met Emma's gaze. "She had to stop you from getting to Henry. Apparently, that was the only way she knew how."

"I cannot believe she threw me." Emma folded her arms with a huff. "And you guys let her?"

"We didn't know what she planned on doing," Snow said quickly. "Since both of you have magic, we decided we better stay back. She threw you into the back room, against the bookshelves." Snow cringed at the fresh memory. "We brought you back here and you woke up an hour later."

Emma rubbed her forehead.

"Does it hurt? Can I get you some Advil?" Snow asked.

Emma murmured in the affirmative, sending Snow rushing to the medicine cabinet and fishing out some pain reliever medication. She returned with a pill and a glass of water. Emma swallowed the pill and leaned back against the couch. She closed her eyes and rested her hands on her middle.

"I'm sorry," Emma said finally.

"Sorry for what?" Snow inquired with a puzzled look at her daughter.

Emma opened her eyelids open just a sliver, "I'm sorry for going all crazy about Henry. I probably worried you all to death. I didn't mean to freak out…I just…"

"Emma, it's alright. You were just being a mother. Mothers always worry about their children." Snow gave Emma a knowing smile. "We aren't angry with you."

"But I shouldn't have freaked out like I did. I only freaked out because he…" Emma stopped and her eyebrows dipped together.

Realization suddenly dawned on Snow, "Did something happen with Killian?"

Emma nodded her head ever-so-slightly. "Everything went fine until he left. He said he was going back to his camp and I couldn't know where it was because the men would become suspicious. He was about to leave and he suddenly turned around and told me to keep an eye on Henry. He said 'we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him, would we, love?' The way he said it…it scared me." Emma squeezed her eyes tighter. "Nothing can happen to Henry! I won't let it! I love him…he's all I have!"

Snow looked at her daughter with overflowing sympathy and love. "We won't let anything happen to Henry! I promise."

"You can't promise that," Emma whimpered, trying to contain the sobs that were in her throat.

"Oh, yes I can," Snow said firmly. "He is my grandson and I will not let Peter Pan lay a hand on him! And Emma, while Henry is special to you, he isn't all you have. You have so much more. You have your father and me. And you have good friends within the town. You have Granny, Red, Ella, and even Regina. And you also have Killian. We are all behind you and we all love and care about you; me especially. I know what it is like to lose your child. I know that better than anyone and I will not rest until you and Henry can get back together!"

Emma sighed, "I've had so many hope speeches in that last twenty-four hours."

Snow managed a smile at Emma's light-hearted response. Emma squeezed Snow's hand, assuring Snow that Emma had appreciated the encouragement.

Emma's head eventually lolled off to the side and her breathing steadied, announcing to Snow that Emma was resting.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter seven! A little more about Peter Pan in this one :) Please review if you have time!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Peter Pan paced back and forth on the Jolly Roger. "Are you certain that she believes you?"

"I'm sure of it," Killian answered. He swallowed, hoping with every ounce of hope that he had that Emma had realized what was going on.

Pan raised an eyebrow. "You need to find out where they're hiding Henry."

Killian took a swig of rum, "How will I get them to do that? Regina probably has him hidden and she surely won't tell me."

Pan whipped out Killian's heart and tightened his fingers around it, slowly bringing Killian to his knees again. "You'll find where Henry is or I won't need you anymore."

Killian grimaced. "Fine! I'll do it! I'll find out!"

Peter Pan grinned, "Now there's a good pirate." He put the heart back in his satchel. "Now listen, I have a plan to get Emma to show you where the lad is. Just follow my instructions."

* * *

David and Regina hurried to Mr. Gold's shop and demanded audience with the Dark One himself. Mr. Gold appeared out of the back room. He looked tired and extra annoyed, which worried David but not Regina. She seemed unfazed by Mr. Gold's haggard appearance.

"Alright, what's plan B? Peter Pan is already in Storybrooke." Regina planted her hands on her hips and stared down the Dark One.

"He's here?" Mr. Gold growled. He muttered some curses under his breath.

"Yes, he is," David confirmed. He quickly informed Gold about Killian and how he was being controlled by Pan. "Now what do we do? We have to protect my grandson." David's voice had an edge to it.

"He's my grandson too," Mr. Gold snapped, "I'm just as worried as you are."

"Well, he's my son!" Regina shouted. "I'm more worried than the both of you so let's figure something out! Fast!"

Mr. Gold slumped to a chair in the shop and rubbed his chin. "There's only one way to get him now."

"How?"

"I know of a magical object. It can paralyze Pan long enough of us to properly dispose of him."

"What is this object?" David inquired.

"It's Rapunzel's hair."

"Rapunzel's hair," Regina repeated. "How will her hair paralyze Pan?"

"Well, that shows how much you know," Gold scoffed the Evil Queen. "Her hair has the same properties as the magical plant, rapunzel. Rapunzel is a plant that can be used to heal and protect something. However, if you know how to wield it properly, you can use it for the exact opposite. The hair can make your worst enemy so sick that they cannot move. It lasts for a few hours, plenty of time for us to destroy Pan once and for all."

David frowned, "Rapunzel doesn't live in Storybrooke though."

"Yes, that's the problem. We need a portal back to the Enchanted Forest and you'll have to find Rapunzel and bring her back to Storybrooke."

"We're fresh out of magic beans," Regina reminded. "I destroyed them, remember?"

"Ah, you thought you destroyed them!" Mr. Gold turned and walked into the back room, returning shortly with a pot. A tall plant grew out of the pot and a small bundle of magic beans sprouted from the plant. "I managed to keep one bean and used it to grow more." Mr. Gold set down the pot. "So, who will be going back to the Enchanted Forest to fetch the solution to our Pan problem?"

Regina looked at David, "You and Snow White should go. You've met Rapunzel before; I'm sure you'll be able to convince her to come back here with you. If I go, I'll simply scare her away."

David nodded, "I'll go talk to Snow." He took two magic beans from Gold—one for the trip there and one for the trip back— and promised to hurry. He and Regina drove back to the apartment and burst in to explain their news from Gold.

* * *

Snow met them with a finger to lips, asking them to be quiet while Emma napped. David, Snow, and Regina met at the other side of the room. David quickly showed his wife the magic beans and told her how they needed to find Rapunzel.

"We should go," she agreed with her husband. "I promised Emma that we wouldn't let anything happen to Henry. If we have to risk returning to the Enchanted Forest, so be it."

"We need to go as quickly as we can," David told Snow. "We need to prepare right away."

Snow packed a bag of food while David busily collected his sword and other weapons and supplies that he guessed they may need. It had been a while since the Charmings had been to the Enchanted Forest. Who knew what was going on back there?

Once packing was complete, David and Snow went to the couch to say a quick goodbye to Emma. They didn't want to wake her so they merely whispered loving goodbyes and each pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. Emma stirred slightly at their touch, but remained asleep.

Regina led the Charmings out of their apartment and out back where she would open the portal for them.

"Find Rapunzel and bring her back as fast as you can," Regina said.

"We'll be back as fast as we can," David assured her.

"Neal is with Red and Granny," Regina told the Charmings. "No need to worry about him."

"Right," David nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on Emma," Regina added softly. "I suppose I owe it to her since I injured her."

Snow smiled; obviously relieved to know someone would be looking after her daughter and son. "Thank-you, Regina."

Regina nodded and tossed the magic bean to the ground. The ground suddenly broke open and a swirling vortex of purple took over. "Here's your ride," Regina announced.

Snow reached over and grasped David's hand. He squeezed her hand tightly and kissed her lovingly.

"Here we go," David said. He and Snow leaped forward and descended into the portal.

As soon as David and Snow fell into the portal, it snapped shut. Regina stared at the ground and took a deep breath. "Don't fail us now, Charmings."


	8. Chapter 8

Another update! Finally. How about that Winter Finale?! Craaaaazy! But now I'm sure we all have dozens of ideas for new FanFiction stories :D Only a few chapters left...

 **Chapter 8**

Snow coughed and sat up. Her throat felt dry and there was a dull throbbing in her head. She glanced over and saw David lying on the ground beside her. He was stirring and slowly waking. Snow sighed in relief when she saw David and turned her gaze to her surroundings.

Tall trees grew high above and thick bushes dotted the landscape. Grass covered the ground, save some spots where the hard-packed dirt showed through. A group of birds glided through the air and took rest on a thick tree branch. Snow took a deep breath and inhaled the familiar smell.

"The Enchanted Forest," she murmured.

A hand clasped hers. "Home."

Snow looked over her shoulder and saw her husband grinning at her. "Well, help me to my feet, Prince Charming. We need to find Rapunzel!"

David pulled Snow to her feet and planted a kiss on her rosy lips. "It's good to be home."

Snow kissed him back. "It is. I just wish it was under happier circumstances."

David nodded his agreement and turned to glance around. Thankfully, the portal had dropped David and Snow right by a road. It took only a minute for David to recognize the road and determine which way they should travel.

"Rapunzel grew up in Corona," David told Snow. "Hopefully she still lives there."

David and Snow set off down the road together, praying they would find Rapunzel soon.

* * *

Emma woke up and rubbed her eyes. _I must have dozed off…_ she thought.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

Emma glanced over and saw Regina perched on the edge of the coffee table, staring at her. "What the…? What are you doing here?"

"I'm in charge of babysitting you until your parents return," Regina replied.

"Where'd my parents go?"

"The Enchanted Forest."

Emma stared at Regina in shock. She tittered nervously, "You must have thrown me pretty hard. I could've sworn you said that my parents were in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina laughed at Emma. "Your hearing is fine. Your parents are in the Enchanted Forest."

"What?! Why?! When did this happen?!" Emma sat up on the couch and kicked off the blanket that was draped over her.

Regina calmly explained about her and David's visit with Mr. Gold, Rapunzel's hair, and the Charmings departure to the Enchanted Forest.

Emma could hardly believe all that had happened while she was napping. She folded her arms across her chest and frowned.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Emma finally asked.

"Nothing really," Regina sighed, showing her own annoyance with the plan. "All we can do is keep our eyes and ears open to be sure Peter Pan doesn't do anything until your parents return with Rapunzel."

There was a knock on the door, interrupting any further conversation between Regina and Emma. Regina stood to answer the door while Emma remained on the couch.

"Regina? I'm here to see Emma."

Emma straightened up on the couch. There was no mistaking that accented pirate voice.

"Listen, Guyliner, Miss Swan isn't in the mood for a visitor."

Emma scrambled off the couch. "I'm not an invalid, Regina!" She joined Regina at the door.

Regina sent Emma an icy glare, clearly indicating that she didn't think Emma should talk with Killian.

Emma gave a slight shake of her head, hoping Regina would back off.

Regina opened the door a little wider and beckoned Killian in. "Your mother will kill me if she finds out about this," she hissed to Emma. "Be careful."

Emma shrugged off Regina's warning, hoping Killian wouldn't notice how cautious Regina was being. "What brings you here, Killian?" Emma said, sitting down beside Killian at the table. "Any news?"

Killian nodded, "I visited Gold today. I asked him if there was some potion I could use to protect Henry from Pan. He gave me this." Killian reached into his vest and pulled out a tiny bottle of some type of liquid.

Regina snatched the bottle out of Killian's hands. "What is it?" She gazed intently at the bottle.

"Gold said it would repel Pan if he tried to get to Henry." Killian took the bottle back. "Emma, if you take me to Henry's hiding spot, I can enact this and protect Henry."

Emma hesitated for a split second. "You want to go to Henry's hiding spot?"

Killian grinned, "Yes, love; to enact this potion that the Crocodile gave me."

Regina stared down Emma; waiting to hear how she responded.

Emma pressed her lips together, praying that no one could see the panic that was swirling around inside of her. She was certain her eyes were wide in fear and that her heart was beating outside of her chest. This had to be a hoax; Pan was trying to trick Emma into telling him where Henry was hidden. She couldn't let Killian get to Henry's hiding place because then, Pan would know where Henry was hiding. However, if Emma refused to take Killian to Henry's hiding place, Pan would know something was up. Either way, she was screwed. Emma sucked in a deep breath and looked at Killian.

"Okay. I'll take you."

Regina suddenly was overcome with a coughing fit. Killian stood to his feet but Emma motioned him to sit back down.

"I'll help her." Emma led Regina to the kitchen and got her a glass of water.

Between sips, Regina whispered to Emma. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to pull a fast one on Pan, that's what," Emma whispered back.

"This is going to be the biggest bluff of your life!" Regina hissed. "Can you do it?"

"I don't have a choice," Emma replied. "You talk to Gold to be sure Killian is lying. I'll meet you at the pawn shop if everything goes well. If not…as soon as my parents return, bring them to your vault." Emma left Regina and returned to the kitchen table. "Let me just get my boots and jacket," she said to Killian.

Emma tugged on her boots and Killian helped her with her jacket. Regina watched them from the kitchen.

"Be careful you two. You don't want Pan to find out where Henry is."

Killian looked over his shoulder. "Right. We'll keep a sharp eye out, Regina." He ushered Emma out the door and Emma led the way down the stairs.

"We'll walk there," Emma told Killian. "It's a nice day for a walk."

Killian nodded and took Emma's arm. "Aye, love. 'Tis a beautiful day for a little walk in the woods." He turned suddenly and kissed Emma.

Emma was taken by surprise, but quickly recovered and kissed her boyfriend back. "Mmm," she murmured. "I've missed you so much."

Killian caressed Emma's hair. "I've missed you too, love."

Emma pulled out of Killian's embrace and headed for the cemetery. She kept a slow pace, but not slow enough that Killian would suspect she was purposefully wasting time.

 _I just have to waste enough time for my parents to get back with Rapunzel and her magical hair. It shouldn't be too hard…_

* * *

Charming stopped in the middle of the road and held out his arm to stop his wife. Snow stopped beside him and glanced at him.

"What?"

Charming pointed ahead. "We made it!"

Snow followed Charming's finger until she saw a prominent castle in the distance. "We're almost there. Quick, let's go!"

Charming and Snow bounded up the road and headed for the castle gates. When they reached the iron gates, a guard hailed them from the watch tower.

"Who goes there?" the voice barked.

"Prince James and Princess Snow White of the Enchanted Forest," Charming announced with authority.

"State your business," the guard said.

"My wife and I demand counsel with Rapunzel."

" _Princess_ Rapunzel," the guard corrected with annoyance.

"Princess Rapunzel," Charming repeated. "We must speak with her. It is urgent."

"I'll notify the princess and she will get back to you when she has time."

Charming stepped up to the gate and grasped the metal bars. "We don't have time to wait! We need in right now!"

"I will tell the princess your request and I will let you know as soon as I can. For now, you may wait in the courtyards." The guard opened the gates into the outer courtyards.

The courtyard was buzzing with activity. Servants bustled around with packages and parcels, headed for the castle. Guards were performing exercises in the western side of the yard. A few stablehands were walking a herd of horses through the middle of the courtyard.

Charming turned to his wife. "What are we going to do know? Who knows how long we're going to wait?" He lowered his voice, "We don't have time to wait!"

Snow carefully looked around the courtyard once more before she glanced at her husband. "We're going to go see Rapunzel. Now."

"What? How?" Charming asked in confusion.

"By creating a distraction." Snow motioned at the horses. "You keep everyone else busy while I slip inside."

A smile graced the lips of Charming as he realized his wife's plan. "Good luck," he whispered with a kiss. They split up, Snow headed to the edge of the courtyard while Charming headed for the herd of horses. Charming reached the horses, shouted, "Yah!" and slapped his hand against the rump of the nearest horse.

The horses took off like a shot, dragging the stablehands behind them. The stablehands shouted in surprise and anger as they were dragged along. Everyone nearby dropped their things and rushed to aid the stablehands.

While the entire courtyard was focused on corralling the runaway steeds, Snow slipped right into the castle, unnoticed. While slinking through the castle corridor, Snow thought about the old days when she was a runaway bandit. She grinned to herself. It was just like the old days again. She and Charming were together, in the Enchanted Forest, battling evil. Suddenly, Snow paused; two things were missing; Emma and Henry.

"Henry!" Snow whispered. The name reminded Snow of her mission in the Enchanted Forest. She had to find Rapunzel and get back to Storybrooke before Peter Pan took Henry. She moved along the hallways faster. She had to find the right hallway that led to Rapunzel.

The sound of footsteps up the hallway rang out loud in the quiet hallway. Snow ducked into the closest room and shut the door behind her. Snow breathed a deep sigh of relief as she heard the footsteps pass. She moved as if to return to the hallway when a noise behind her made her stop. Snow looked over shoulder and her eyes widened at the sight.

A dashing young man with shaggy brown hair and a young woman with long black hair were standing in the back of the room, sharing a passionate kiss.

A blush colored Snow's cheeks as she witnessed the intimate moment, but then she recognized the woman. "Rapunzel?!" she gasped.

The young woman tore away from the young man and stared at Snow White. A blush crept onto her face and she gaped, open-mouthed at the other woman.

"You're Rapunzel?" Snow asked.

"Yes…um…can I help you?" Rapunzel pushed her extremely long hair over her shoulder.

"Yes! I'm Snow White and my husband is James. You've met him before."

"I know James," Rapunzel nodded. "He saved me from my tower…I owe him everything."

"Well," Snow grinned, "I have a perfect opportunity for you to repay him for saving you."


	9. Chapter 9

Well, sorry I kinda forgot about this story. Here is the the third-to-last chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Emma pointed at the shrine dedicated to Regina's father. She and Killian stood at the edge of the cemetery.

"You're hiding the lad in Regina's vault?" Killian inquired. "Isn't that an obvious hiding place?"

Emma shoved her hands into her pocket. "So obvious that we think Peter Pan will overlook it. Y'know…a reverse physiology thing."

Killian nodded slowly. "Oh…alright. Let's go see the lad then."

"Whoa, see him?" Emma burst out.

Killian was already walking toward the shrine. "The Dark One told me to enact this potion, we need to put half on the lad and half on the outside of his hiding place."

Emma jumped in front of Killian, preventing him from walking any further. "But what if Pan has spies here? What if they are watching us right now? Then they'll know where Henry is."

Killian sighed, "But if we enact this potion, Pan won't be able to get Henry no matter what."

Emma shook her head, "Magic can always be broken. Peter Pan is a powerful sorcerer. It won't take him long to figure out a way to get around the potion."

Killian huffed another sigh. "Love, you are overreacting."

"My son is in danger, I think I have a right to overreact," Emma snapped.

Killian walked around Emma. "I have to do this, love."

Emma whirled around, "No! I can't let you!"

"This is for Henry. I'm doing this for his own good."

"But—" Emma floundered desperately for something to keep Killian from entering the shrine. Thinking of nothing, Emma raced after him.

Killian was already inside the shrine and headed down to Regina's vault.

Emma ran down the steps. "Wait, Killian!"

Killian ignored Emma and moved around the vault. "Henry? Henry, lad?" He quickly searched the entire vault and discovered Henry was nowhere to be found. He turned on Emma and stared at her.

"You lied. He's not here," his voice was low and tight. He stepped closer to her. "You lied to me…because you know."

Emma slowly nodded her head. "I know that Pan is controlling you."

The fact that Emma had outsmarted Peter Pan brought a smile to Killian's face. Pan quickly wiped the smile off Killian's face.

"I don't have time for games this time, Emma Swan," Killian said, but Emma knew it was Pan speaking through him. "I will find Henry and when I do, you'll all be sorry you tried to hide him!"

Killian suddenly reached out and grabbed Emma. His fingers dug into her shoulders and he pulled her roughly to the back of the vault.

Emma squeaked in pain as Killian shoved her along.

His eyes were wet with tears. "I'm sorry, love…"

Emma blinked back her own tears, "I know, Killian…you don't mean it." Emma fought and pulled against Killian, doing anything she could to delay Pan and Killian from finding Henry's hiding place.

"Don't fight it!" Peter Pan's voice echoed through the vault.

Emma froze and glanced up. There he was; Peter Pan in the flesh. He was a boy again; not an old man like he was when Rumpelstiltskin had killed him—or tried to kill him.

"How…?" Emma asked.

"When Rumple impaled me with the dagger," Pan answered, "I found just enough magic dust on his coat sleeve to send me back to the Enchanted Forest. When I returned there, I was returned to a boy. I spent my time in the Forest busily collecting pixie dust. I knew that pixie dust could revive Neverland for a short period of time; just enough time for me to come and get Henry again. As soon as I get Henry back, we will return to Neverland where I will never, ever grow old again!" Peter Pan smiled maliciously at Emma. "Your boy will rewrite my story; a story where I'm the hero and a boy forever!"

In a rage, Emma launched herself forward and threw herself on Pan. She caught him off-guard and she knocked him to the ground. Pan cursed as Emma knocked him over and as she attacked him. Her nails dug into his skin before Pan threw her back. His magic held her back while he looked over his wounds.

A thin cut ran along Peter Pan's jaw. He lifted his hand and traced the cut with his finger. He inspected the bloody finger and looked at the injury in Regina's mirror.

Emma was seething with anger. "Take a good look at that! There's more where that came from."

Pan spun on his heel and glared at Emma. "You'll be sorry for that." He flicked his gaze to Killian. "Killian, tie her up."

"Why don't you just kill me?" Emma shouted. "Just kill me and end this!"

Pan cocked an eyebrow at Emma. "Kill the Savior? Oh no, I'm sure you'll come in handy someday. For now, I just need you to stay out of my way. Tie her up," he ordered Killian.

Killian pulled a coil of rope from out of his bag and set to work tying up his girlfriend. He tied her ankles together and wrapped the rest of the rope around Emma's torso, pinning her arms against her body.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, finishing his task by stuffing Emma's scarf into her mouth to keep her quiet. "So sorry…"

Peter Pan stepped forward and looked over Emma. "Wait, what's this?" he asked, reaching forward and pulling at the scarf. "Isn't this Henry's?"

Emma's eyes widened in panic.

Peter Pan reached into his pocket and produced a bottle of some potion. "What luck!" he cried gleefully, "I just happen to have a locator spell on me. Finding Henry will be a breeze now." He chuckled at Emma. "You foolish girl…Pan never fails."

Hook stuffed an old handkerchief of his into Emma's mouth in place of the scarf and he and Pan left the vault in pursuit of Henry.


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry that I haven't updated this story! I started my new one and totally forgot :/ My bad! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"So you need me to come back to this…Storybrooke, Maine with you and James?" Rapunzel inquired.

Snow nodded her head, "Your hair…it's the only thing that can save my grandson."

"Grandson?" the young man, who was introduced to Snow as Flynn Ryder, arched his eyebrows. "Aren't you a bit…young to have a grandson?"

Snow smiled briefly, "It's a really long story, but I'd be happy to tell you all about it if you return to Storybrooke with me." Snow fixed her eyes onto Rapunzel's. "Please…you're our only hope."

Rapunzel nervously played with the skirt of her dress. "But how will I stop Peter Pan? How will I get close enough to use my hair on him?"

Snow frowned; she had been hoping Rapunzel wouldn't ask that question. Snow didn't know the answer herself. "Well…"

"You don't know, do you?" Rapunzel said.

Snow smiled weakly, "No…but Gold will know!"

"Gold?" Flynn questioned.

"Rumpelstiltskin, he knows magic and he knows how to defeat Pan," Snow explained quickly. "But Peter Pan is already in Storybrooke and we don't have any time to waste."

"Rumpelstiltskin? The Dark One?" Flynn interpreted. "You except Rapunzel to trust him?" Flynn turned to Rapunzel, "Rapunzel, don't go with this woman; she's crazy!"

"No please! Hear me out," Snow pleaded. "I just need her to trust James," Snow said. She turned to Rapunzel again. "Please, you can trust James. He helped you before…now we need your help."

Rapunzel looked from Flynn to Snow. "I owe James a favor…and I can't let Peter Pan harm your grandson. Let's go."

A smile beamed across Snow's face. "Oh! Thank-you!" She couldn't help herself as she jumped forward to hug the princess.

Rapunzel laughed in embarrassment, "Don't thank me yet. Let's get to Storybrooke first."

"We have to go to my husband. He has the magic bean to get us back to Storybrooke." Snow led Flynn and Rapunzel out of the castle and back into the courtyard.

To her horror, she discovered numerous guards hauling her husband outside the city gates.

"Charming!" she shouted, running across the yard with Rapunzel and Flynn on her heels.

"Snow!" Charming called back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rapunzel asked the guards.

"He is an intruder," the tallest guard announced. "He was causing trouble among the horses and stablehands."

"This is a good friend of mine," Rapunzel said. "You release him at once."

The guard shook his head, "But Princess—"

"Don't make me get my father," Rapunzel interrupted. Her gaze was steady and authoritative.

The guard instantly backed down at the mention of the king of Corona. "No need for that, Princess. I just wanted to be sure of your safety."

"This man is not a crook," Flynn spoke up. "Now release him!"

"You would know," the guard muttered under his breath as he released Charming from custody.

Flynn narrowed his eyes at the guard and led Charming away from the guard. Rapunzel eagerly greeted Charming, and he happily returned the greeting.

"It's good to see you, Rapunzel! You look great!"

"Charming," Snow whispered urgently, "we need to get back. Get the bean."

Charming nodded and pulled the magic bean out from his pocket. "Let's enact the bean outside the city walls."

The rest of the group agreed and followed Charming through the gates of Corona.

* * *

Regina waited anxiously in Mr. Gold's pawn shop. Gold had sworn to her that he did not meet with Killian, nor did he give him a magic potion. Regina knew it was a hoax and she was impatiently waiting for Emma and Killian to return from their walk.

"Where is she?!" she growled.

"You gave to give her some time to pull off the bluff," Gold reminded. He was busy reading some old books Belle had lent him from the library.

"But she should've been here by now. What if something bad happened?" Regina whirled to face Gold.

"Then maybe you should go check on them."

"I should?" Regina asked, surprised that Gold was agreeing with her.

"It's better than you nagging me here," Gold answered flippantly.

Regina sent him a disgusted look when suddenly the Pawn Shop doors burst open and a swarm of people bustled inside. Charming, Snow White, Rapunzel, and Flynn Ryder walked up to Regina and Gold.

"You did it," Regina said to the Charmings.

"We did!" Snow smiled brightly. "Now what do we do?" she looked at Gold for an answer.

"We stop Pan," Mr. Gold said. "All we have to do is get Pan near to Rapunzel and I can take care of the rest."

"Where is Pan?" Charming asked.

"Probably with Emma," Regina suddenly gasped.

"Emma?" Snow whispered, her voice suddenly going hoarse. "You said you'd watch her…"

Regina quickly explained about Hook's visit and Emma's decision to try and fool Peter Pan.

"But that was almost an hour ago…she should've been back by now."

"You never should have let her go off by herself!" Snow cried in outrage.

"What was I supposed to do?" Regina replied defensively. "She's a grown woman, not a baby!"

"Enough," Charming interrupted, grabbing Snow's arm. "Emma is what's important now. Let's go find her!"

Charming took off for the cemetery with the others in tow. He reached the cemetery in record time and he threw open the shrine doors and bounded down into the vault.

"Emma!" he cried.

A muffled sound came from the very back of the vault. The group turned towards the sound.

"Emma?" Snow called as Regina turned on the lights.

The lights illuminated the vault and revealed the bound and gagged Emma. The Charmings swiftly rushed to her aid. Charming cut through the ropes while Snow gently pulled out the gag.

Emma gasped in the fresh air. "He knows! He knows that we know!"

"Shhh," Snow calmed Emma, "who knows what?"

"Pan. I spoke with him. He realized that we knew he was controlling Killian and that I lied about Henry's hiding spot. They took Henry's scarf and they have a locator spell. They're going to find him. We have to go now!" Emma staggered to her feet.

"Easy," Charming said, reaching around his daughter to steady her.

"How long ago was this?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Ten minutes…fifteen? I'm not sure," Emma stammered. She stepped towards the stairs. "C'mon, let's go!"


	11. Chapter 11

And this is it! Sorry again for taking so long to upload! I hope this ending is satisfying enough, I'm prone to write weak endings :P Thanks for reading, guys. I can't express how much I enjoy reading your reviews or getting notified of new story followers.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The entire group left the vault and rushed back to the clock tower.

Charming peeked in the window, "Pan and Hook are both in there."

"Now what?" Regina asked.

"Now we use our weapon," Gold replied. He looked at Rapunzel, "You just need to stand within five feet of Pan and I will take care of the rest." Gold turned to Charming and Flynn. "You two need to go with her and protect her. If Pan harms her, it won't work."

Rapunzel's face paled slightly at Gold's last remark. Snow took Rapunzel's hand and lightly squeezed it. "He won't hurt you; not with Charming and Flynn protecting you."

Flynn took Rapunzel's other hand. "She's right; I won't let him hurt you." He bent and kissed the top of her head.

"Excuse me, but my son's life is on the line," Regina snapped. "We don't have time to waste. We need to do this now!"

Charming and Flynn opened the doors to the library and everyone entered.

Peter Pan looked up at the group and laughed. "It's too late. I know where Henry is. Nothing can stop me now."

Charming and Flynn moved in on Peter Pan with Rapunzel right behind them. In only a few moments, Rapunzel was standing five feet away from Pan.

"Think again, Papa," Rumple muttered. He raised his hands and pointed them at Rapunzel's hair.

Rapunzel's hair began to glow and move, as if it were alive. It furled and unfurled as it moved towards Peter Pan.

"What is this?" Pan asked with a hint of worry. He reached out his hand to strike Rapunzel with his magic but Charming immediately deflected it with his sword.

Rumple moved Rapunzel's hair so it wrapped around Pan's body. Peter Pan struggled violently, fighting against the magical hair with every muscle. Rumple's hands shook as he fought back against Pan and forced the hair to wrap tightly around Pan.

Pan's eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. "She's from Corona…she's the rapunzel princess! I taught you about that, Rumple! I showed you how rapunzel could be used for good and evil! I taught you that!" Peter Pan grabbed at the strands of magical hair and tried to pull free.

Rapunzel squeaked in pain as Peter Pan pulled viciously at her hair. He pulled with such force that she was jerked forwards. Snow stepped up to Rapunzel and wrapped her arms around the younger woman's shoulders to steady her.

"Charming! Flynn!" Snow shouted.

Flynn was already attacking Pan with his sword. Flynn's sword cut across Pan's palm, causing the villain to stop struggling and forcing him to nurse his wound.

Rumpelstiltskin murmured some ancient words under his breath and shot a force of magic out of his hands and into Rapunzel's hair. The hair's glow turned red and there was a huge flash of light. When the light faded, Peter Pan lay on the library floor. He was alive; he was blinking and his eyes moved about the room, but he couldn't speak or move his limbs. Peter Pan was completely defenseless.

"You did it!" Emma exclaimed.

Regina went straight to Pan. She unraveled Rapunzel's hair from Pan's body and checked to be sure he was absolutely helpless. With a smirk of triumph, Regina confirmed Pan's helplessness.

A cheer went up among the group.

Regina grabbed Peter Pan's bag and searched it. She pulled out the item she had been looking for.

"Here, Guyliner." Regina held up Killian's heart in her hand. "I suppose you'll be wanting this back?"

Killian sighed in relief as he saw the heart. "Yes; please!"

Regina returned Hook's heart to its rightful place.

"Thanks," he said, gratefully before turning to face Emma. "Swan!"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back! You're back for real now." Emma kissed her boyfriend fully on the lips.

Killian snaked his hands around her, "Aye, love. I'm so sorry for everything."

Emma shushed him, "Forget about it; it wasn't your fault."

Charming and Snow made sure Flynn, Rapunzel, and Gold were alright. The residents of Corona were fine but Rumple seemed pretty drained.

"I'll be fine…I just need to…get rid of Pan," Mr. Gold wheezed.

"I can take care of that," Regina said, striding up to the Charmings and the Dark One. "I know how to properly get rid of him."

Mr. Gold nodded and slowly got to his feet. "I need to get back to my shop."

"We'll go with him," Flynn said. He and Rapunzel looked at the Charmings. "You said he knows how to get us back to Corona, right?"

"Yes; he has the magic beans," Charming nodded.

"We'll make sure he gets home safely," Rapunzel said.

"Good," Snow replied.

Regina walked up to the Charmings. "You four," indicating the Charmings, Emma, and Killian, "should go get Henry while I take care of Pan."

"Do you want any help?" Charming asked.

"I'm the Evil Queen…I think I can handle it," Regina said dryly.

Charming nodded and he and Snow walked over to their daughter and her boyfriend.

"Ready to go get Henry?" Snow inquired.

Emma smiled broadly, "As if you have to ask!" She turned to where the elevator used to exist and deactivated the protection spell. Once the protection spell dissipated, Emma used her magic to break through the wall and create a new elevator.

Killian and the Charmings watched in fascination as Emma exhibited her growing magical powers.

It didn't take long for the new elevator to appear. Emma jumped on and beckoned the others on board. Everyone crowded in and Emma pressed the down button. The elevator rumbled to life and started downward. As soon as the elevator landed, Emma threw up the doors and ran into the cavern beneath the clock tower.

"Mom!"

Tears flooded Emma's eyes as soon as that wonderful word reached her ears.

"Henry!" she cried, enveloping her son in a bone-crushing embrace. "Henry…oh kid! I missed you so much!"

Henry returned Emma's tight embrace. "You did it! I knew you could do it!"

"We all did…everyone pitched in and helped. I couldn't have done it alone." Emma reluctantly let go of Henry so he could greet his grandparents.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Henry grinned and hugged his grandparents. Henry turned and saw Killian standing behind the Charmings. "Hook! You're back!" Henry hugged the pirate.

Killian chuckled, "It's good to be back, lad."

"Jane, how are you?" Emma asked, looking over the teen girl.

Jane smiled, "I'm great. Henry took good care of me. You defeated Peter Pan?"

Emma nodded her head. "Yes. Pan will never hurt you or anyone ever again."

Jane threw herself forward and hugged Emma. "Oh thank-you! I was so worried…I was afraid he would come for Danny and…I'm just so happy now!"

Emma laughed and hesitantly hugged Jane back. "You're safe now."

"And we're going to get you back to your family," Snow spoke up, coming up behind Emma.

"I can go back now?" Jane backed away from Emma and looked at Snow.

"Yes," Snow assured. "As soon as we can get another magic bean from Mr. Gold." Snow laid her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Then you can be with your family again."

Jane smiled again. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you all."

The men joined the ladies and Charming spoke up. "You're the one who delivered Killian's message to us and warned us of Peter Pan. We're the ones who should be thanking you."

Jane glanced at Killian. "Captain Hook! I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Aye, and I'm glad to see you're alright, lass. Thank-you for delivering my letter to Emma."

Jane nodded, "It was the least I could do since you freed me from Pan."

"Henry?" The whir of the elevator turned the group's attention to behind them. Regina had just entered the cavern and was rushing towards the group. "Henry!"

"Mom!" Henry rushed over to his adoptive mother and threw his arms around her.

"Henry!" Regina wept as she hugged her son. She pushed him back so she could look at him and then kissed his hair. "You're safe…you're fine." Regina heaved a relieved sigh.

"I'm great, Mom. Emma said that you guys defeated Pan!" Henry beamed up at his mother.

"We did, Henry. Everyone helped. Mr. Gold and Belle researched how to stop Pan, I made sure you were safe and protected, Emma kept Peter Pan from finding you, and David and Snow traveled all the way to the Enchanted Forest to get Rapunzel and Flynn..." Regina smiled. "It was a Charming Softball Team effort…pirate mascot included."

Henry laughed but then turned serious. "Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder are here in Storybrooke?"

"They were, kid," Emma nodded.

"They're headed back to Corona," Snow told her grandson.

"I didn't even get to meet them!" Henry exclaimed sadly.

Charming ruffled Henry's hair. "Some other time, kiddo."

"Right now, I just want a grilled cheese sandwich from Granny's," Emma announced.

Snow laughed and placed her arm around Emma. "Grilled cheese sounds wonderful right now! I propose we all get something to eat, then we can get Jane back to her family."

Everyone nodded their agreement and so the Charming Softball team plus their pirate mascot and Jane rode the elevator back to the library and headed for Granny's Diner.


End file.
